Swords And love
by DarkVixen
Summary: what happens after sano and kenshin save a girl form danger...and not good at summaries lol.
1. Default Chapter

Ok hi peeps well this story just popped into my head Plz R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A scream pierced the air.  
  
"Hey Kenshin did you hear that?" Yahiko put the bucket of water down that he was carrying, when he heard someone screaming.  
  
"Yes Yahiko I heard it, that I did" Kenshin got up, leaving the laundry. "Come on Yahiko" Kenshin ran out of the dojo with Yahiko close behind him, following the scream they heard.  
  
They rounded a corner into an alley where there were three men towering over a defenseless girl. "Leave her alone." Kenshin grabbed his sword, ready to pull it out if necessary.  
  
"What are you going to do about it little man" the first man said to Kenshin pilling out a dagger, and pointing it at Kenshin.  
  
"I don't think that's the question, I thinks its, what are you going to do." Sano stepped forward so that he was standing next to Kenshin  
  
The second man stepped forward with a dagger like the first man "let's hurry and take them out so we can get back to our business" The second man lunged forward to attack.  
  
Sano ran forward and hit the man in the jaw sending him flying to a wall.  
  
"Sano Get the girl and take her to Miss Kaoru" Kenshin took out his sword and lunged at the first man.  
  
"Alright Kenshin" He walked over to where the other man was. "Hand her over" Sano clenched fist, scaring the man.  
  
"Don't hurt me" he screamed, and scrambled up to a wall  
  
"You're pathetic" He walked over to where the girl was and picked her up bridal style "I suggest you leave" with that said Sano headed in the direction of the dojo. He felt the girl stiffen in his arms. He looked down at her and noticed that she had fear and panic written on her face. "Do not worry I wont hurt you" He saw her relax he had to admit that she was pretty. She had raven black hair with two red streaks that served as her bangs ((spelling?)) and her eyes were silver with flecks of green in them. She snuggled up to his chest. He was shocked but he kinda liked it 'stop thinking like that Sano, its no time for that'  
  
He reached the dojo, where Kaoru was waiting for Kenshin and Yahiko to return. "Sano where's Kenshin and Yahiko" she looked at the girl in his arms "What happened?"  
  
"Kenshin told me to bring her here, she was attacked buy a bunch of guys" He looked down at her then back to Kaoru.  
  
"Oh, bring her inside Sano, I'll prepare a futon for her" Kaoru almost ran inside to prepare the futon for the girl, he just followed her inside, Kaoru Yelled at him from inside the kitchen "Take her to the room next to mine, I'm going to get her a change of clothes, oh and I left things next to the futon to bandage any wounds she might have, if you could do that for me"  
  
Sano carried her through the hall to where Kaoru told him where to put her, he reached the room and went inside, he walked over to the futon and laid her on it. He looked beside him and found the bandages she left. He looked over to her "Does anything hurt?" he waited for her answer.  
  
"My right leg hurts" she softly replied.  
  
He looked down to her right leg, she had a tear in the white and blue kimono she wore, he looked at her leg , she had a cut on the side of her leg and blood was coming from the wound.  
  
He grabbed the bandages and was cloth that was beside him and cleaned the wound and then gently bandaged her leg. "What's you name?"  
  
She looked at him "My name is Lina"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors notes~*~*~*~*~ Ok how did ya like it? 


	2. Poll

Hello I won't be updating for a bit because I'm going to my aunts house in Florida, don't worry I wont be gone to long. And I'm already halfway done with my next chapter ^-^.  
  
Ok now I want your opinion, that means all of you ok lol. So what would all of you like the parings to be? Do you think Sano should end paired up with Lina or not, well what do you think. Just go and hit that little button on the bottom to tell me ok.  
  
You know what, I'll miss all of you *cries*  
  
~DarkVixen~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey every body lol. Does anyone want to kill me yet? Probly so well im going to attempt to write a new chappie and yes I did have it written but it is all explained in my bio. Oh well here it goes excuse me but im a bit rusty. Lol. Oh yeah sry for misspelling of any names I cant remember the correct spelling lol but If any one knows could ya help?  
  
Disclaimer; I own nothing so stay away. R&R  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking'  
  
"She'll be fine Kaoru stop fretting" Megumi said as she finished looking the girl over for the third time "Well if you say so." Kaoru replied not taking her eyes off Lina. Megumi and Kaoru stood to leave when they heard Yahiko's cry for help. "Better go and see what's wrong with the brat.  
  
"Err what the hell happened?" A groggy Lina grumbled to herself as she sat up rubbing her throbbing head. "Oh that's right I was walking around looking for a place to stay last night when those guys jumped me." Se said to herself as everything started coming back to her everything the men and the one who saved her well three but still, the one who carried her here, where ever here was. "Why the hell did they save me, just a strange girl that was wandering around, oh well people are a mystery, maybe I should look for someone." She stood and drug her self to the door and slid into the hall without making a sound. "Alright im think I hear voices coming from this way." She turned to her left and started down the hall trying not to stagger and failing miserably. She cursed her self at even getting hurt in the first place as she saw an open door. She walked up to the door and leaned on the frame looking at the scene before her.  
  
A red haired man knocked to the ground, a female trying to wrestle to fighting guys apart it looks like a tall spiky haired man and a young boy, and to her right just at the bottom of the steps to where another woman was standing, who appeared much older than the other female from what she could tell from her view. "I wonder what they're fighting about." Lina said to herself walking forward to lean on a post.  
  
"Oh you're awake already?" The woman in a lavender colored kimono said as she walked up to her scaring Lina causing her to fall over "Eep." She squeaked in surprise as she tried to sp her fall. But she hit the ground in a thud. "OW that hurt."  
  
Hearing a thump Kaoru looked up to where she heard it. "Oh you're up?"  
  
"Err, yeah guess so." Lina replied to her trying to stand up with Megumi's help.  
  
"Oh how rude of me." Kaoru said as she walked over to where Lina was standing by Megumi. "My name is Kaoru, I run this dojo." "And the two block heads that are fighting are Sanosuke and little Yahiko."  
  
"Im not little!" Yahiko spat at Kaoru's comment. "Shut up Yahiko you brat" She yelled back at him.  
  
"They fight like that all the time, im Megumi, and the red head doing the laundry is Kenshin." Megumi said to Lina as she stood to watch Kaoru chase Yahiko around the dojo. "Oh, um where exactly am I?"  
  
"You're in the Kamiya dojo of course." (An: I don't remember the full name hehe) A voice stated from behind her that caught her off guard causing her to spin around so fast she crashed into whomever was behind her (a tall spikey haired someone for that matter) and caused both of them to crash on to the ground. "Whoa into my arms already? But really who could blame ya, im so irresistible." 'What! Just who does he think he is?' "Err, right in what world may I ask." she asked standing on her knees "call em as I see em" he replied to her grinning like an idiot "ugh men." She groaned and stood up  
  
"Jerk" she mumbled to herself "hello Miss Lina haw are you doing this morning, how's your leg." Kenshin said to her as she walked toward the porch to where she was "im fine my legs just a bit sore don't worry about me." "Oh that's good, well lunch will be done soon." He said walking past her, going inside.  
  
"Yahiko get beck here!" Lina turned her attention to the yard where Kaoru was hitting Yahiko over the head repeatedly (AN: lol) she laughed to herself. 'They fight like brother and sister.'  
  
"Lunch is ready!" Kenshin yelled out to everyone. "Yeah lunch!" Yahiko and Sanosuke sounded out at the same time, and ran toward the house. "Come on lets go inside, Kenshin is a great cook." Kaoru said as she drug her back into the house. "Eh? Ok."  
  
"So Lina whys your hair red and black?" Yahiko asked through mouthfuls of food "oh my hair, it's never been like that before, im sure the red will go away." "Ah ok so you have just black hair." "Yep" she replied.  
  
"Yahiko stop annoying her she doesn't want to be bugged by a pest like you." Kaoru said poking at him with her chopsticks. "Yeah Yahiko" Sano chimed in.  
  
"Oh its no problem, he's not really bugging me at all really" Lina said quietly "Oh alright then, but still stop asking so many questions it's annoying." "Like your not?" Yahiko spat back at Kaoru. "No im not, little Yahiko." Yahiko just grumbled under his breath and just continued to eat  
  
"But I do thank you all for you hospitality, and for well, saving me from those men last night." She said gratefully to them. "It's no trouble at all Miss Lina" Kenshin added after her. "After all it's no trouble at all really." Kaoru added in.  
  
"Miss Lina." Kenshin questioned "yes?" she looked over to him "I was wondering as to why you were wondering around at night all alone last nigh." "Oh I was looking for some where to stay the night at I don't really like sleeping on the ground." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh my." Kaoru gasped "that's terrible, nowhere to stay and you just wondering around by yourself, it's unsafe." Kaoru cried out. 'Kaoru's going to ask her to stay.' Was what was going trough about everyone's minds around the table. Then she said it. "Lina why don't you stay here?" "Here." "Im not taking no for an answer!" "Well ok then I guess I'll stay"  
  
"Well ill clear the table" Kenshin said while going into the kitchen. "Alright then." Kaoru acknowledged what Kenshin had said. "Well as much fun as this is I have to leave, I have to go back to the clinic and check on some patients." Megumi stated as she stood and gathered her bag and proceeded to leave the small gathering of friends.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"My favorite color would be blue and my favorite animal would be the white wolf." Lina said answering Yahiko's questions. ". Why wolves? Aren't they supposed to be vicious killers?" Yahiko kinda shocked as to her choice of animal. "No they're not killers nor really vicious unless you threaten them, and they're just free spirits, I can't explain it." She sighed. "I like birds my self." Kaoru spoke up. "To fly would be great." She spoke in a wistful tone. "Girls." Yahiko stated. "So Yahiko what's your favorite animal." Kaoru and Lina asked Gaining up on poor Yahiko (An: yeah right) "Uh." He said fumbling around trying not to be embarrassed "Rabbits." He said almost inaudible "Huh little Yahiko." Kaoru said pestering him even more. "Yeah Yahiko." Lina spoke up and poked Yahiko on the shoulder. "Rabbits ok!" Yahiko practically hollered and walked of grumbling to himself.  
  
"Hey Kaoru can I as you something?" Lina questioned "Sure ask away." "Uh you and Kenshin are you two married?" "What?" Kaoru did a face plant to the ground. She got up quickly, blushing like a madman. "No way, why would you think that." "Well he's kind of living here and you two do seem like a couple to me." "No way." Kaoru said quickly trying to recover. "So, how do you fell having all these guys around, not to bad looking either I might add." Lina nuged Kaoru with her elbow "Eh?" "Um its ok I guess." "Don't give me that you spent all this time surrounded by cute guys, none of the grab your interest?" "Ah little missy likes Kenshin don't ya." Sanosuke stepping in. "Uh no I don't." Kaoru said defending herself. "It's written all over your face." "Yeah Kaoru." "But we won't tell though right Lina." "Right."  
  
Authors Note: LOL, and that's it for this chapter and thanks to my reviewers. No I don't know if there are wolves in Japan but I like wolves he he. Im trying to make the story better, what ya think. Later. I need help. 


End file.
